Without Holding Back
by ToshiToKo
Summary: A night without holding back... Tsuzuki and Muraki share a night without having to remember their own sins, or even the people that keep them apart. No one was there to get in the way of what was clear to everyone. RR!


**Author's Notes: Another short Mur/Tsu kinda thingy. And did anybody notice that there aren't many Tsu/Mur fics out there? Oh! And did you all know that... jimmy crack corn and I didn't care? HA ha ha! I crack myself up! Thank you in advance for reading!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yami no Matsuei a person much smarter than me does**

He wanted to hate the man above him. He wanted to pull away but the pale form held tight to him. There wasn't anyone who would save him this time. No Hisoka that would give him the will power to resist the doctor. No Tatsumi who would fight to another death before letting anything come down to this. But no one was around to help or save him. No one was there to get in the way of what was clear to everyone; raw desire.

Naked under the sadist murderer was—in fact—an unwanted dream of his. That taunted and teased every fiber of his being. a dream that would leave himm panting and moaning every morning, wanting more.But never did he actually prey for a day when his wet dreams to come true. But all-in-all, he was there.

Smiling, the man above entered his first digit. He didn't use any lubrication or anything to ease the pain he was forcing upon the brunette, the only thing on his mind was the perfect release he would get by possessing what he knew was perfection. Tsuzuki was perfect, and maybe what he wanted to do was deeper than just some release but at that moment he didn't care. No more holding back.

Shutting his violet eyes once again he tried to suppress a moan. But his body enjoyed this pain that soon became pleasure and unconsciously he contracted, forcing his hips up to meet the short thrust of the wriggling finger inside him, encouraging for a deeper push.

"Have I found it... Tsuzuki? ...Or is it here?" Another finger joined the first and deeper into the man they went. No sooner the blond found what he was looking for as his fingers carelessly hit the man's prostate. A much more satisfying moan filled the room and he wanted nothing more than to hear it again. Against the man's protesting whimpers, the blond pulled out the the digits that occupied the small hole. But then filled it with something much bigger.

"Muraki..." He slowly panted, opening his eyes to meet cold, steel grey ones. This was all wrong but it was too late for regrets and refusal. The hot, stinging passion was long over due and they knew it, with all their being. "I want-" All other words never made it to his lips as the man's finger was placed over them. In sheer confusion Tsuzuki looked up and stared deeply into Muraki's eyes and with a small nod he slowly closed his eyes and relaxed his body, allowing the erect member fill him completely.

"Muraki..." He wimpered, wrapping his arms around the other man. "Its too big..." He said but still moaned.

"Its okay..." He assured, sliding his entire length into him. "There. Thats all of me." He smirked.

At first it started slow with the blond only pushing himself little by little into the other man but that was out of character for him and soon he didn't care about being gentle. Violently grabbing the sides of the brunette's waist, Muraki raised his hips slamming hard into the leaner form. The resisting groans changed nothing within the doctor's mind as he went deeper into him, causing him to sob in what he didn't know was pleasure or pain.

"Muraki... s-stop!" Tsuzuki pleaded against the monstrous thrust. "Muraki... please stop..." He panted out of breathe and energy. And thats when the pale blond slowed down, savoring the sweat drop down the other man's back.

"Wait..." He whispered to the side of his face in a husky voice. "I'm not there yet..." He felt his entire body pulse as his slow push into the other man was forced to the final time as he came into him, spilling his seed into him.

"AH!"

It was all over now. Panting, Tsuzuki was released from his tight embrace and set on the bed.Calmly, hetried to regain his breathe with sleep already taking over his violet and puffy eyes.

"Muraki... I hate you... theres no other way." He sighed closing his eyes and moving closer to the blond doctor with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't want it any other way... but your mine and I'll never let you forget it." He smiled back and took the already sleeping Tsuzuki in his arms. "All mine..." He quietly said before he too drifted of to a wondrous sleep.

The Next Morning.

Sun light illuminated the small room and Tsuzuki wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. The night before didn't leave much time for rest, he blushed to that thought.

"Tsuzuki..." He heard his name being called and quickly remembered his eyes were still closed. "Tsuzuki get up."

"Yes M-..." He blinked his eyes open "Hisoka?"

"Did you expect somebody else?" He stared straight into Tsuzuki's eyes, looking for a fault.

"Um... What are you doing here?" He asked, dodging the question. "I thought you go to work early everyday?"

"There no point if my partner was ALWAYS late! Now come on!" He growled, shoving the other man off the bed.

"Yes Hisoka..." He mumbled, getting up from the hard floor he was pushed on. "After all this is the way its suppose to be..."

**Well thats it... This would be good enough to continue but then again...I wont (sorry). Who liked it? Who hated it? Of course I don't know the answer to that but you do! So review!**


End file.
